


Nature's Wrath

by enderfetch



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, fixing blizzards writing while also giving my kids a good time, its called natures wrath bc its mostly abt my main hunter tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderfetch/pseuds/enderfetch
Summary: In the armies and fighting in Azeroth and beyond, thousands, even millions of heroes go unsung every day. People don't know their stories, their needs, their lives. This shines the light on just a few heroes who have fought and given their all for what they believe in. But what have they given in the process?





	1. A New Cartel

As they slew their way through the ogres, the goblin couldn’t stop shaking in pure anger. His grip on his bow was turning his knuckles pale and making his fingers sore. For once, he was grateful he had something to shoot to take his anger out on. His pet crab, Brine, seemed to notice, rubbing up against his legs when she wasn’t engaged in battles.

Someone else seemed to have noticed, too. Hilvlip had grown careless as he fought, allowing himself to become scratched up quite frequently. The healer, Rakhru, had made a habit of just standing by him so he could fix his wounds whenever. He felt the tauren’s eyes on him almost constantly.

“See something you like?” Hilvlip called over his shoulder eventually, shooting an ogre in the eye.

“No, I don’t,” Rakhru said, hurrying next to him. “You need to be more careful. I understand your anger, but the last thing we need is you dying.”

Hilvlip glared up at the tauren, saying, “I’m not gonna be the goblin who dies here, _buddy_.”

“We are here to stop his actions, Thrall will decide what to do with him.”

Hilvlip grabbed an arrow out of his quiver and notched it, tapping it as he said, “And I’ll do whatever the hell I see fit, got it?”

The tauren was easily almost three times the size of Hilvlip, even if he was tall by goblin standards. He didn’t even reach Rakhru’s waist. He was fairly large, but it was obvious most of it was fat and not muscle. He wasn’t exactly the scariest creature, so he hadn’t expected his intimidation attempt to work. As Rakhru’s eyebrows shot up and he took a step back, he realized it did- at least, until Brine nuzzled his ankle and chirped. Rakhru covered his mouth as he stifled a laugh.

“She’s so sweet. Are you sure you raised her?” he asked.

Hilvlip crossed his arms and huffed, “I can be sweet.”

“Won’t believe it ‘til I see it,” Rakhru said, quickly sending a wrath spell over Hilvlip’s head and forcing down an ogre. He hurried off towards the warchief, Hilvlip hesitating before following after him.

“Took you two long enough,” Thrall said, a small smile on his face.

Sassy whistled, giving Hilvlip a shit-eating grin. “They were too busy flirting over there.”

“Flirting?” Rakhru exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. “If he was flirting with me, I don’t wanna see him pissed.”

“Hey, no offense Sassy, but if you say that again _you’ll_ be at the end of my arrowhead next,” Hilvlip said, glaring at her.

She laughed and punched his arm. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Chip.”

“I think I’ll craft a special arrowhead for you. It’ll be engraved with ‘bastard.’”

Thrall ignored them all, stepping up to Gallywix’s platform. Surprisingly enough, the ogres didn’t attack him on sight. They allowed the group to follow the warchief as he held his hands up in a gesture of peace.

“Jastor Gallywix, the Horde demands that you come with us peacefully so we may judge your crimes against the goblins of Kezan and the orcs of Orgrimmar,” he said calmly.

Gallywix huffed, barely audible over the whirring of his machine. “No way in hell! I’ve got a good system going on here, you freaks aren’t getting a cut!”

With that, the ogres descended on the group. Gallywix skittered off towards his ship. While the group cut down the ogres, Thrall followed after him. Hilvlip glanced around and, seeing that they were doing okay, ran towards the ship. He heard Rakhru call after him, but he didn’t glance back until he heard heavy steps coming towards him.

“I’m not letting you die in there,” Rakhru huffed as he caught up with Hilvlip.

“Aww, that’s sweet. You sure you don’t want any of this ass?” Hilvlip said, cackling as he saw Rakhru’s mouth gape.

They all followed Gallywix onto the deck of the ship. The creaking and swaying of the boat made Hilvlip freeze, his vision going black for a few moments. In front of his eyes, he saw the bars of the brig on Gallywix’s old ship, gunfire in the distance. He heard screaming, such blood-curdling screaming, as the boat tipped over, the water catching up to him as he lost his grip on the side of the ship-

Gallywix’s voice drew him out it. “You just don’t know when to let up, do you, Pikspark?”

Hilvlip shook his head and glared up at Gallywix, grabbing an arrow from his quiver as he said, “Neither do you, it seems.”

“They would have been fine! They were just gonna mine the stuff _anyway_ , what does a little bit of mind control matter?” Gallywix said, backing up as Thrall raised a hand.

“This is your last warning, Trade Prince,” Thrall warned, thunder crackling in the distance. “Come with us for your judgment, and we may spare your life.”

Gallywix huffed, saying, “Fine, fine, I get it. I’ll reform the conditions for the cartel and come with you all.”

Thrall thought for a second, saying, “Your cartel will join the horde, and you will be able to stay the Trade Prince. You will have-”

“Excuse me,” Hilvlip said, stepping forward. “What the _fuck_ are you doing? He just enslaved all of his people!”

“Hilvlip, I know what I’m doing. We need to keep the good graces of your people.”

“No, _no_ , you’re not gonna do this shit,” Hilvlip said, looking at Thrall. “Do you want to know what he’s done? He enslaved trolls on Kezan to mine the same ore that he enslaved us here for. They were beaten for taking a fucking break. When our island was being destroyed, he made all of us give up everything we had just to get on his ship. And you know what? This isn’t the first time he’s tried to enslave us! After the ship left he locked us in the brig and told us we were going to be sold into slavery. He’s not just a danger to every goblin, he’s a danger to the Horde if you leave him in power. If I were you, I wouldn’t even leave him alive.”

Thrall stood in silence for a few moments, finally looking up at Gallywix. “Is this true?”

Gallywix laughed anxiously, saying, “Well, you see, a man’s gotta have a living.”

Thrall sighed, “Fine, your title as Trade Prince will be taken away. We will decide on goblin leadership after we arrive in Orgrimmar. You will serve in the Horde’s army instead.”

“You’re just gonna let him _go_?” Hilvlip demanded.

“Respectfully, warchief, I don’t think this is the best course of action,” Rakhru said cautiously.

“Your people still follow him, it’s the merciful thing to do. Besides, he will only be a soldier,” Thrall said and turned towards the dock. “Come now, let’s go heal your wounds.”

Gallywix smirked at Hilvlip before starting to walk away with Thrall. Hilvlip was shaking violently as he glared at the both of them. It looked as if the little goblin was about to burst at the seams, pure anger radiating off of him. Suddenly, he seemed to collect himself. He closed his eyes for a few moments, breathing slowly. He saw the terrified faces of the survivors swimming out of the water, of Gallywix’s grin as Hilvlip accidentally freed him. As he opened his eyes, Hilvlip took an arrow from his quiver, aimed it at Gallywix, and shot him in the back of the head.  
The Trade Prince's corpse fell off of his spider-like mount with a final groan. It flopped onto the ground, any life within him taken away by that one arrow. Thrall turned back to Hilvlip, a look of absolute shock on his face. Hilvlip stared up at the warchief and put his fist on his chest.  
“For the Horde."

\--

Hilvlip was laying on a hammock outside of the central building in Orgrimmar. After they had come back through a portal, the warchief had told him to wait outside as they determined his fate. He was happy to oblige. After the disorienting trip through the portal, he felt a bit overwhelmed by the new scenery.

Orgrimmar was odd. He had never been in a desert before, he had hardly even read about them in books. The air was dry and suffocating. He was used to the overwhelming smoke and the humid jungle. He still smelt smoke in the air, but it was wasn’t nearly as intense. He had struggle breathing when he first came through the portal with the sudden change.

Not to mention the architecture. While he hated it, there was something homely and comfortable about the rigid and metallic buildings the goblins were used to. They weren’t built to look pretty, only to give a stable shelter capable of handling the (usually explosive) experiments goblins conducted. The buildings here were made out of stone and looked much more professional than anything the goblins built. They were meant to last, to give a home.

He heard someone walk up to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Rakhru, the pretty tauren with gray-tinted fur, was approaching him. He seemed more serious than the last time he saw him, his look of worry completely gone. The tauren stood in front of the hammock with his arms crossed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?” he said.

Hilvlip looked up at the tauren, saying, “There's a lot, but what specifically?”

Rakhru groaned out, “I mean, you just found out someone is a fucking world leader with an entire army made of at least thousands upon thousands of people, and you go directly against his orders.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? Do you want a death sentence?”

Hilvlip shrugged. “If that's what it takes.”

Rakhru stared at the goblin, stunned. After a few moments of silence, Hilvlip sighed and sat on the edge of the hammock. “Look, that man was dangerous. He may have said he wouldn’t do it again, but that’s a damn lie. He didn’t care about goblin life, or any life for that matter. All he wanted was to make money and will step over anyone and everyone who gets in the way. I couldn’t just sit by and let it happen.”

“Why couldn't you just let Gallywix be in the army? He wouldn't have a large say in what the Horde does. Besides, there’s no way that anyone would wanna follow him again.”

“You don't understand. The goblins would _want_ him to lead.”

Rakhru asked, confused, “Why would they want that?”

“My people are led by greed and money. They think any means to get it is okay. They'd be willing to risk getting enslaved again and again if they could profit,” Hilvlip sighed, shaking his head. “They're dumb and don't think, but I'm still a part of them, and they're a part of me. I care about them.”

“I…” Rakhru sighed, sitting next to him. “I guess I see. The only way to stop it would be to get rid of Gallywix.”

“Exactly.”

“I just… I would never have had the guts for that.”

“I’m used to that shit.”

Rakhru looked at him, asking, “What do you mean?”

“Gallywix and I never… got along,” Hilvlip sighed. “On Kezan, I was basically like ‘hey, maybe you _shouldn’t_ enslave and exploit people for profit,’ and he essentially responded by sending mercenaries after me. I think I was returning the favor, except I’m better at it.”

“But you were going against direct orders to someone you pledged allegiance to!”

“I see orders as more of a suggestion.”

Rakhru was stunned for a few moments. He was staring over Hilvlip, his eyes seeming to focus on this face. It gave Hilvlip a chance to admire the druid. He had a septum piercing, similar to Hilvlip’s own. His horns were large and downturned. Part of him wanted to reach up and touch them, if he could even reach them.

They heard the door to the center building open up. Both of them looked over to see Thrall making his way over. The calm anger, like the anger of a storm, seemed to be gone from his face. Instead, he almost looked defeated. He made his way over to the two men.

“Consider yourself lucky, Pikspark,” Thrall said. “The Banshee Queen, Vol’jin, and Bloodhoof have vouched for you and considered your actions honorable. You are allowed to join the Horde as planned- however, Rakhru will be accompanying you on your adventures.”

“What?!” Rakhru said, standing up. “Sir, I would have appreciated a warning beforehand-”

“Rakhru Ravenrider,” Thrall said, staring into the tauren’s eyes. “This is an honorable position. I would have not even considered you for it if I did not trust you fully. I’m sure you will do a wonderful job.”

“I…” Rakhru started, but sighed and saluted. “I understand, warchief.”

Thrall held his hand out to Hilvlip and he stood up, shaking his hand. “Welcome to the Horde, Hilvlip.”

They all watched him walk off. Eventually, Rakhru stared off into the crowd of people, saying, “Thrall said something about you in there.”

“That's what I expected.”

“No, something in particular. He said you'd either be the Horde’s salvation or it's destruction.”

“What do you think?” Hilvlip asked.

Rakhru looked at Hilvlip and gave him a gorgeous smile. “I think your time in the Horde is gonna be interesting.”


	2. Anniversary

_ Blood dripped down the soldier’s back. A flash of light from her own hands began to stitch up the wound. They coughed and their eyes fluttered open. She gave their hand a squeeze and a grin before standing up and going to the next wounded soldier. _

_ She couldn’t focus, the battle itself was a blur of blood and screaming. She couldn’t remember a bloodier battle. All she could think of was  _ them _ , saving  _ them _ , helping  _ them-

_ She didn’t see them until a retreat was ordered. She glanced back over the crowd and hoped to see them running out or appearing out of the shadows next to her. She only saw them once the crowd split and their eyes met. _

_ A blade pierced their back. _

_ They screamed out her name. _

_ She was pulled back when she tried to run to them. _

_ They were gone. _

“Caidy!”

She was shaken out of her own head by the innkeeper. Her hand was absentmindedly wiping down the counter the whole time, but she didn’t seem to have moved. The one spot she was at was spotless. Her hand was wet by the time she let go of the cloth. How long had she been out of it?

She glanced up at the bigger woman and noticed the concerned look on her face. Caidy gave a sheepish grin. “Sorry, sorry, didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

The innkeeper frowned a bit, saying, “How about you go help your sister in the kitchen until your guys’ shifts are over?’

Caidy nodded and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Eve was sitting in front of the fire, stirring something in the cooking pot. Caidy walked over and took the spoon from her hand, taking a little sip of it.

“Hey!” Eve huffed, crossing her arms.

“A little salty, but you’re getting a lot better,” Caidy said, smiling.

Eve gave a smile back, saying, “It tastes fine. What’s up?”  
“Boss sent me here to help you until we’re off.”

Eve chewed on her lip, sighing, “Make sure the fire doesn’t burn out, then. I don’t have much else to do right now.”

Caidy quickly went to work, grateful for the distraction from her thoughts. She grabbed the poker and tried to keep the fire lit with the logs in it already, but it was still running low. She went over to the pile of logs in the corner of the kitchen.

“Tomorrow’s the two year anniversary since you came home,” Eve said, breaking the silence.

Caidy almost dropped the log she was holding and tried not to swear audibly. Dammit, that’s the topic she was trying to  _ avoid _ . She took a deep breath and managed out, “Yeah.”

Eve waited a few moments for more of an answer, eventually sighing, “I was just wondering if… I don’t know, you wanted to do something.”

“Why would I?” Caidy demanded, regretting it a bit when she saw Eve flinch.

“I’m just still excited you’re home and I wanted to celebrate. After Mom and Dad I…” she whimpered, looking back into the pot. “I was scared you never would…”

Caidy sighed and went over, putting her hand on Eve’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t ever leave you, but this… it’s hard for me. When we get home, I’ll explain why, okay?”

Eve looked up, shocked. Caidy had been avoiding the topic since the day she got back from fighting in the military. Eve had pestered her for a whole day until she asked about Yrra, and Caidy had practically shut off for a whole day. Neither of them mentioned it again. Eve gave a grin and quickly nodded.

Caidy ruffled her hair, earning a groan from her, and said, “Then get back to work.”

\--

Eve had practically dragged Caidy back to their house when their shifts were over. Their house wasn’t anything much, just a small room in the middle of the Trade District. It had a bed big enough to fit both of them, a closet, and a small dining table. She sat her older sister down at the table and sat across her, almost bouncing around the room with curiosity.

Caidy took a deep breath, beginning, “You know I was stationed to fight in Andorhal with Yrra. You remember them, right?”

Eve nodded. “You guys were really close.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Caidy said, laughing a bit solemnly. “Closer than you think. You know I’ve been trained as a priest and them as a rogue, so we obviously had very different jobs on the battlefield. I knew this, they knew this, but it always turned out fine. Except for one time.

“Nothing,  _ nothing  _ could have prepared me for Andorhal. The Alliance lost, badly. We were in a pretty good position until the Forsaken brought out their val’kyr. Our own soldiers rose up and attacked us, and everything was lost. I didn’t see Yrra until… it was too late.

“I watched them die,” Caidy said, a sob breaking through her voice. “I saw them die and I couldn’t even go find their body because the Horde fucking won. I could have helped them if I just… ran in. But they were gone. All I can hope is that… is that that monstrosity Sylvanas gave them the release of death.”

Caidy put her head in her hands, sobs wracking her frame. She tried to push it away, but all she could see was her lover’s face as they cried for her. The look of curiosity on Eve’s face was gone, replaced by pain and pity. She moved over to her sister and held her, whispering softly, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Caidy finally looked up at Eve, the sight of Yrra being replaced with her sister. Caidy wrapped her arms around Eve and held her tight, thanking the Light that she still had her. No matter what, her sister was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a shorter one but I was really happy with it, hope you all enjoy!


End file.
